


1/4: Чудачка Гоал

by Miriamel



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Клитус обещает Гоал забрать её с собой на Элизиум. Единственная его просьба — чтобы она вела себя поприличнее.Предупреждения: насильственные манипуляции с личностью, умственная неполноценность.Бета: Anhel.Написано на Фандомную Битву 2017.





	1/4: Чудачка Гоал

— С ума сошла?

Гоал расплылась в улыбке, но совладала с выражением лица, прежде чем обернуться к Клитусу.

— Давай, скажи, что тебе не нравится.

— Но… — Он воздел было руки, но уронил их и только покачал головой. — Я не знаю, что будет, если ты в таком виде заявишься на Совет Старейшин.

— Они сплошь зануды?

— Не в этом дело!

— А в чём?

— Это просто… неправильно. Никто не расхаживает по Элизиуму с розовыми волосами! Не делай вид, будто так и надо!

Когда-то Гоал умиляло беспокойство Клитуса по поводу того, что подумают жители Элизиума. Даже сейчас она относилась к его бухтению снисходительно. Но она понимала, что ещё немного, и её это начнёт раздражать.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнесла она. — Возможно, тебе удастся убедить меня в том, что это неправильно. Ты ведь пришёл сразу после этой вашей встречи? На которой было полным-полно элизианцев? Тех самых надутых индюков, мнением которых ты так дорожишь?

— Да, — осторожно ответил Клитус, явно не понимая, куда она клонит.

— Позволь мне тогда кое-что проверить.

Гоал двинулась навстречу Клитусу. Она знала, что идти стоит медленно, пружинисто, как хищница, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Тогда к его бледному лицу начнёт приливать кровь, он задышит чаще, оближет пересохшие губы, и Гоал почувствует, как её тело ответит на его предвкушение.

Она остановилась так близко, что едва не прикасалась своей грудью его груди, чувствовала тепло его тела даже сквозь два слоя одежды и слышала его дыхание. Он обхватил Гоал за талию и потянул ближе, но она не двинулась с места, и он ограничился тем, что стал жадно шарить руками по её спине.

Ей нравились белые комбинезоны, в которых ходили элизианцы. Они не походили ни на что сшитое на Депонии. Далеко не сразу Гоал наловчилась расстёгивать молнии в правильной последовательности, чтобы снять всё и не запутать Клитуса в рукавах и штанинах. Теперь, умея обращаться с мудрёными костюмами не хуже тех, кто сам носил их каждый день, она всего за несколько мгновений спустила с Клитуса штаны, так, чтобы видны стали ярко-розовые стринги. Это были стринги Гоал, и спереди они были ему малы, так что только каким-то чудом из них ничего не вываливалось.

— Гоал!

— Как ты мог! — С притворным осуждением Гоал поцокала языком. — Присутствовать на совете в таком виде! Если бы только элизианцы знали…

Клитуса было не так-то легко сбить с толку.

— Мои трусы — это моё личное дело, — твёрдо заявил он. — Их не видит никто, кроме меня и…

— И?..

— И тех, кому я сам захочу их показать. В то время как волосы…

— Бла-бла-бла, — перебила его Гоал. Она произнесла это с интонацией, которая всегда выводила Клитуса из себя, почище, чем остальные причуды. Как же так, к его словам отнеслись несерьёзно, над ним посмеялись! Но они были вместе уже достаточно давно, чтобы он выучил: нет никакого смысла попросить её перестать, она всё равно не послушает, только разойдётся ещё сильнее.

Гоал почти ожидала, что на этот раз он не выдержит и снова выскажется по поводу её поведения. Но он лишь, уперев руки в бока, смотрел на неё с таким видом, будто ожидал, что ещё она придумает.

Гоал представила, как он точно так же стоит на совете и выслушивает идиотские идеи других элизианцев. О чём они могли совещаться, она не знала и не интересовалась, но важные сосредоточенные лица представляла без труда. В своём воображении она спустила с Клитуса на совете штаны точно так же, как и с Клитуса, пришедшего к ней. Он совершенно не смущался ярко-розовых стрингов, и когда нужно было обернуться к спроецированной на экран презентации, он спокойно поворачивался спиной к элизианцам, сверкая задом.

Жизнь Гоал была бы куда приятнее, если бы его невозмутимость и уверенность в себе и правда позволяли бы так вести себя перед советом.

Клитус вздохнул и, протянув руку, пропустил через пальцы прядь розовых волос Гоал. Он всегда прикасался аккуратно, никогда, даже нечаянно, не причиняя боли, и сейчас сумел ни за что не зацепиться, несмотря на то что расчёсывала волосы Гоал несколько часов назад, и они, конечно, начали запутываться.

— Тебе идёт, — признал он.

— Конечно, ты же любишь розовый цвет.

Он улыбнулся, вытащил из внутреннего кармана брошку в форме розы и приколол к тёмно-зелёному жакету Гоал. Это была крупная пластиковая розочка, дешёвая, слишком крупная, Гоал не купила бы себе такую. Но всё же ярко-розовый интересно смотрелся на тёмно-зелёном фоне, нарядно и радостно. К тому же, он гармонировал с новым цветом волос — и со стрингами, которые теперь носил Клитус.

— Хочу, чтобы у тебя тоже было что-то от меня.

Гоал притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Она была очень высокого роста, не привыкать к мужчинам по переносицу. Она обняла его за шею, так, чтобы ему удобно было откинуть голову и опереться затылком о её предплечье. Другую руку она запустила ему под одежду и провела по спине, нажала, чтобы прижался теснее.

Он целовался жадно, просовывал язык ей в рот, и она обхватывала его губами и посасывала так, будто это была головка члена. Он застонал, отстранился и высвободил её из одежды не менее ловко, что она разобралась с его комбинезоном.

Кровать была уже готова. Гоал упала на неё и потянула за собой Клитуса. Он навис над ней, осыпая коротким поцелуями шею, плечи и грудь. Между ними оставалось пустое пространство, и Гоал, обхватив Клитуса ногами, чуть не повисла на нем.

Он был готов, горячий повлажневший член утыкался ей в живот. Но Гоал требовалось больше времени, и они продолжили целоваться, слегка покусывая друг друга за плечи. Клитус перекатился на бок, чтобы освободить руки, и, прижав к себе Гоал и медленно потираясь о неё, принялся массировать её спину, задницу и бёдра, заставляя её постанывать и подаваться навстречу его прикосновениям.

Внизу живота Гоал медленно наливалось возбуждение. Она стряхнула с себя руки Клитуса, откатилась в сторону, снова оказавшись на спине, и прошептала:

— Давай.

Он свесился с постели, от спешки едва не упав, сунул руку под кровать и вытянул коробку, совершенно обычную на вид — в таких могла бы прийти посылка с аккумуляторами. Отбросив крышку, он вытряхнул на кровать двухсторонний страпон и флакон со смазкой и следующие полминуты разбирал ремешки. Они всегда спутывались, как бы аккуратно Гоал их не укладывала. Его пальцы двигались торопливо и чуть-чуть бестолково, он сдвинул брови и поджал губы от сосредоточенности, обычно аккуратно причёсанные волосы растрепались и липли к вспотевшим вискам.

Наконец, взяв страпон как надо, он склонился над Гоал. Она согнула ноги, развела их и приподнялась навстречу. Он вытряхнул себе на ладонь смазку, чуть-чуть подождал, согревая, но надолго терпения у них никогда не хватало, и Гоал приготовилась к знакомому прикосновению игрушки, прохладной по сравнению с разгорячённым телом. Клитус нанёс смазку на более внушительную, женскую часть страпона и очень осторожно, не торопясь ввёл его Гоал.

Та задержала дыхание. От прикосновения прохладного каучука её тело напряглось, но усилием воли она расслабилась и позволила страпону проскользнуть внутрь. Он был толстый, куда толще, чем любой из членов, которые она когда-либо принимала, и несмотря на регулярную практику ей потребовалось время, чтобы мышцы привыкли к растяжению. Клитус знал, что в этот момент следует быть особенно осторожным, и несмотря на то что его член подрагивал от нетерпения, блестя от влаги, он никуда не торопился, ожидая, когда они привыкнет к ощущению.

Когда Гоал выдохнула, он едва заметными движениями стал вводить его дальше, покачивая им из стороны в сторону. Теперь, когда страпон нагрелся, отступившее было возбуждение нахлынуло снова. Гоал стала подаваться навстречу, сперва по чуть-чуть, затем энергичнее. Введя страпон полностью, Клитус уселся между разведённых ног Гоал и начал прилаживать ремни. Гоал приподнялась на локтях и пятках, смотря, как менее большая, щадящая часть страпона покачивается рядом с сосредоточнным, хоть и раскрасневшимся, лицом Клитуса.

Наконец, все пряжки были застёгнуты, все ремни располагались как надо. Это было не слишком-то удобно — жёсткие кожаные полоски рядом с самыми деликатными частями тела. Даже сейчас Гоал это чувствовала, но незначительное неудобство не шло в сравнение с охватившей её жадной дрожью. Всё было готово, ничего их больше не отвлекало. Она нетерпеливо потянулась к Клитусу, и они снова стали целоваться, только на этот раз Гоал жадно охватывала игрушку внутри неё, чувствуя горячую пульсацию, от которой странно и приятно слабели руки и ноги.

Она направила Клитуса, чтобы он лёг на спину. Он торопливо сгрёб подушки и подложил их под себя, чтобы ей удобнее было войти в него. Гоал зашарила по простыни в поисках смазки и застонала от разочарования, что не сумела нащупать ей сразу. Наконец, она нашла её, до сих пор открытую, с неизвестно куда девшейся крышкой, и щедро нанесла её на страпон. Ещё скользкими руками она обхватила член Клитуса, горячий, тяжёлый, живой, и несколько раз провела от основания до головки. Клитус и без того был возбуждён, более чем, но ей нравилось прикасаться так и смотреть, как учащается его дыхание.

Добавив на пальцы ещё смазки, она принялась подготавливать его. Настал черёд Клитуса напрягаться от слишком холодного прикосновения, но точно так же, как и Гоал, очень скоро он забыл об этом и стал подаваться ей навстречу. Два пальца без труда проскользнули внутрь, и она погрузила их до основания.

— Давай, — велел Клитус точно так же, как Гоал велела ему несколько минут назад.

Он приподнялся, и Гоал, склонившись, направила страпон внутрь.

Часть, предназначенная для мужчины, была достаточно тонкой, чтобы не причинить дискомфорта, но всё-таки Гоал чувствовала сопротивление, отчего её часть страпона проникала в неё ещё глубже. Она знала, что могла не беспокоиться о том, чтобы Клитусу не было больно. Прежде у них было достаточно времени, чтобы как следует обсудить все нюансы и всё не торопясь попробовать. Теперь, когда они притёрлись друг к другу, они могли не отвлекаться. Гоал застонала, склонилась над Клитусом и, опираясь на руки, стала двигаться медленно, плавно, проникая глубоко и наслаждаясь тем, как двигается внутри неё огромная, заполняющая её полностью игрушка, задевая все чувствительные точки, которые только существуют.

Клитус энергично двигался под ней, подхватывая каждое её движение. Он старался ускорить темп, начинал каждый такт чуть раньше, чем Гоал, но она не позволяла ему, настаивала на ровном медленном ритме. Его член скользил по её животу, она знала, что этого мало, но пока не прикасалась к нему. Её возбуждение нарастало, она чувствовала, как оргазм подступает всё ближе, но держала ритм, не позволяла себе ускориться, чтобы не увлечь Клитуса за собой. Тот сжал её плечи, пока она кончала, её потряхивало, и она двигалась скованно, пока первая волна не отступила и не начала нарастать вторая.

На этот раз Гоал делала то, что хотел Клитус. Он положил левую руку ей на бёдро и задавал темп, такой быстрый, что она с трудом его выдерживала. Другую руку он просунул между ними и обхватил член. Гоал не могла помочь, ей было бы тяжело опираться только на одну руку. Не предупреждая, она выскользнула из него и, отбросив подушки, перекатила его на бок. Теперь она прижалась к нему сзади, так, что между их телами не осталось ни малейшего промежутка. Клитус повернулся так, чтобы ей было удобнее, и она вошла снова. Одну руку она просунула ему под голову, чтобы обнять и крепче прижать к себе, другой обхватила его за член и стала дрочить в такт своим движениям. Клитус упёрся руками в стену, чтобы не отодвигаться от Гоал, когда она наваливалась на него, и жадно ей подмахивал. На этот раз он кончил первым, забрызгал простыню, стену и руку Гоал. Пока он пытался одновременно отдышаться и продолжать двигаться вместе с ней, Гоал его догнала. Зажмурившись, она уткнулась носом в его шею, погрузилась в запах его волос и свежего пота, она стонала сквозь стиснутые зубы и изо всех прижималась к нему, пока не утихли последние отголоски оргазма.

Клитус отстранился, чтобы выпустить страпон, и остался лежать, приходя в себя. Тело Гоал налилось тяжестью, шевелиться не хотелось, но она ленивыми неповоротливыми руками расстегнула все пряжки и вынула из себя страпон, потому что знала — если он останется внутри, очень скоро она насчёт возбуждаться по новой, и на третий раз это будет не так легко и здорово.

Гоал балансировала между сном и бодрствованием — в блаженном промежуточном состоянии, когда время растягивалось, и казалось, что минули часы, хотя на самом прошло не больше получаса. Она прислушивалась к приятной тяжести во всём теле, к тому, как замедляются дыхание и биение сердца. Клитус лежал рядом, тоже не шевелясь. Наконец, мысли Гоал потекли активнее, она больше не находилась здесь и сейчас, а задумалась о том, как окажется на Элизиуме.

Судя по тому, как напрягался Клитус, когда она делала хоть что-то, что казалось ему странным, нравы там царили строгие. С чего бы им волноваться, как живут другие люди? Гоал это казалось странным, на Депонии никому никогда не было до неё дела. Может быть, жизнь на Элизиуме слишком изобильна и от этого проста, вот жители и не знаю, что ещё придумать, чтобы себя развлечь?

Гоал это занимало, но не беспокоило. Клитус не мог ответить ничего внятного, когда она спрашивала, а что же такого страшного произойдёт, если она забудет надеть майку перед тем, как подойти к открытому окну, и кто-нибудь увидит её сиськи? Или ущипнёт его за задницу посреди улицы? Или не станет понижать голос, обсуждая их секс, и кто-нибудь её услышит?

Всё время этот кто-нибудь.

А раз он ничего не отвечал, значит, ничего такого и не будет. Несколько косых взглядов она переживёт. Зато наконец-то она покинет Депонию, где прошла вся её жизнь, где ей не нравилось даже в те времена, когда она не знала об Элизиуме ничего конкретного.

С тех пор многое изменилось. Клитус рассказывал ей об аккуратных нарядных улицах, о высоких домах, которые не собирались разваливаться от слишком сильного порыва ветра, и об изобилии чистой воды, в которой почти нет ржавчины и совсем нет машинного масла. У Гоал тоже будет красивый белый комбинезон. Он наверняка будет отлично смотреться на её стройной фигуре. А насчёт розовых волос он был ещё более неправ, чем насчёт игривых вольностей: розовый цвет ей шёл, это просто было красиво.

Гоал как следует потянулась, возвращая к жизни каждую мышцу. Она всё ещё была расслаблена и чувствовала умиротворение, но валяться без дела больше не хотелось. Она встала, собрала свою разбросанную по комнате одежду и стала подумывать о том, чтобы перекусить.

Пока она копалась в кухонном шкафу, прикидывая, что менее уныло: прогорклые картофельные чипсы или недостаточно сладкая воздушная кукуруза — Клитус тоже стал одеваться. Обернувшись, она успела заметить, что он снова надел её стринги. Довольная, она усмехнулась. После того, как Гоал во время одной из прелюдий предложила Клитусу надеть её трусы, он приходил к ней только в них. И без того хорошее настроение стало ещё лучше. Гоал принялась мычать себе под нос простенькую уличную песенку. Клитус подошёл сзади и обнял её.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь говорить, что эта песенка недостаточно изысканна для Элизиума?

Клитус замер, даже дыхание задержал, прежде чем ответить:

— Вовсе нет.

— Ну, хоть что-то. Будешь чипсы? Или воздушную кукурузу?

Скривившись, Клитус принюхался поочерёдно к каждой из пачек и покачал головой. Гоал пожала плечами и, сунув в рот одновременно и чипсину, и горсть кукурузы, принялась хрустеть. Клитус скорчил брезгливую гримасу, но заговорил о другом.

— Гоал, — он кашлянул. — Завтра мой корабль возвращается на Элизиум.

— Ну, это отличные новости.

— Да, но…

— Что? Ты передумал? — Гоал не понравился его бегающий взгляд.

— Нет, что ты! — искренне удивился он. — Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь, и хочу, чтобы ты была со мной всегда.

Продолжая жевать, Гоал коротко обняла его. Она сияла и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

— Есть кое-что, о чём раньше я тебе не говорил.

— У тебя есть жена? Ты тайный преступник? Ты потерял всё своё состояние? Имей в виду, ничего из этого не заставит меня передумать.

— Нет, дело в другом. У нас… — Клитус взмахнул руками, подбирая слова. — Есть одна процедура. Неприятная, но её необходимо провести, чтобы ты могла подняться на Элизиум.

Перестав жевать, Гоал настороженно на него уставилась. Она слышала много разных историй о зверствах элизианцев, большую часть из которых считала выдумкой, но сейчас все они пронеслись в её памяти.

Клитус вздохнул и, наконец решившись, прекратил мямлить:

— У каждого жителя Элизиума раз в год снимают электронную копию его мозговой активности, — он почесал нос. — Это не слишком приятная процедура, и с точки зрения прав человека она небезупречна, — он взлохматил себе волосы. — Копии лежат в защищённом хранилище, хорошо охраняемом, конечно же, но сам факт…

— Ты хочешь снять копию с моего мозга?

— Нет, что ты, я не хочу, это правила, которые…

— Давай.

— ...я не смею нарушать… Что?

— Давай, пойдём, снимешь копию с моего мозга. Это ведь обязательно, да?

Клитус явно был озадачен такой покладистостью. Его нетрудно было понять: Гоал совсем не понравилась эта идея, но она давно настроилась на то, что хотя опасения Клитуса, по большей части, смешны, к каким-то правилам Элизиума ей привыкать придётся. Это же совсем другой мир, с другими законами и другими обычаями. Конечно, там всё будет не так. К этому она была готова.

— Это же… Гоал, это прекрасно! Я ужасно рад, что ты так к этому относишься.

Клитус поспешил к двери и поднял белый пластиковый чемодан, с которым пришёл сегодня.

— Я принёс портативный прибор, снимем копию прямо здесь. Я предъявлю его на пропускном пункте, и у нас не будет больше никаких препятствий.

Сердце Гоал забилось чаще, но она решила не радоваться раньше времени, а вместо этого ткнула пальцем в чемодан.

— Расскажи, что это за штука.

— Смотри.

Клитус нажал на какие-то кнопки на чемодане, и тот распахнулся, явив странный прибор внутри, тоже белый, пластиковый и блестящий. Из него торчало множество разноцветных проводов.

Гоал не слишком хорошо разбиралась в технике. Иногда Клитус объяснял ей что-нибудь, но слишком редко и бессистемно, чтобы она могла вполне понять его объяснение. Но главное она уловила: ей на голову наденут устройство — прибор внутри чемодана оказался складным шлемом. Ннажав на очередные кнопки, Клитус с щелчком перевёл его в рабочее состояние. Она закроет глаза, Клитус настроит прибор, и она погрузится в сон без сновидений. В это время её мозг просканируют, и его копию запишут на специальный картридж. Гоал покрутила его в руках. Ничего особенного, немного похож на жёсткий диск. Процесс займёт несколько часов. Всё это время Клитус пообещал быть рядом и держать её за руку.

— Когда ты проснёшься, я буду рядом.

Она поцеловала его и легла на кровать. Клитус осторожно, чтобы не дёрнуть за волосы, надел ей на голову шлем, затем подкрутил несколько винтов, где-то ослабив сжатие, где наоборот подтянув, так что шлем принял форму головы Гоал. Клитус подложил ей под шею подушки, чтобы было удобно.

— Вообще-то это делают в специальных креслах.

— Ничего, всё нормально. К тому же, я буду без сознания.

Она закрыла глаза, готовая к тому, что всё вот-вот начнётся, и она уснёт. Но Клитус медлил. Он сжал ей руку, поцеловал, быстро и как-то странно, едва ли не отчаянно.

— Я тебя люблю. Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом со мной. Я…

Гоал улыбнулась и сжала его руку в ответ. Она закрыла глаза и успела услышать щелчок тумблера перед тем, как мир перестал существовать.

 

***

Темно. Есть хочется. Волосы запутались. 

Встать. Ноги запнулись одна о другую. Глупые ноги. Упала, треснулась о кровать. Ну что такое?

Выключатель? Свет, слишком яркий, глаза режет.

Ничего. Привыкла.

Клитус? Где Клитус? Должен быть тут. Должен держать за руку.

В туалете нет. На кухне нет. Под кроватью нет.

Клитус где? Должен держать за руку.

Он обещал.

Искать Клитуса. На улице нет. Ноги цепляются за порог. Глупые ноги. Хорошо, не треснулась. Не хочется, чтобы больно.

Смотрят. Рики смотрит. Рью смотрит. Кейтлин смотрит. Знают, что она полетит? Завидуют?

Всё равно. Ноги путаются, надо следить. Не до соседей. Ноги важнее. Надо идти. Надо искать Клитуса.

База элизианцев. Ходят такие важные, белые. Чистые. Клитус говорил туда не ходить. Но там Клитус. Сегодня он улетит. Найти Клитуса.

«Эй! Где мой Клитус?» — Язык тоже глупый, язык еле ворочается. Слова не говорятся. Фу на глупый язык!

Больно. Упала опять. И треснулась. Фу на глупые ноги! Топнуть от злости не могут, ну что такое!

Ничего. Вот так. Вот так, чтобы не упасть. Держать равновесие. Помогать себе руками. Размахивать ими. Вот так, чтобы не шататься. Получается. Вот как быстро. Вот как ловко. Ступеньки, сложно. Не упасть бы. Не треснуться бы.

Не упала.

Размахивать руками хорошо. Помогает.

«Где Клитус?»

Не понимает.

«Где Клитус?»

И этот не понимает.

«Где Клитус?»

Никто не понимает!

Чем размахивать, чтобы язык говорил понятно?

— Эй, тут твоя подружка пришла! — Смех.

— Что?.. — Клитус! Он!

Забыла помогать руками. Запуталась в ногах. Шлёпнулась.

«Вот не буду вставать. Пусть сюда идёт. Любит же, сам говорил. Пусть придёт».

— Пойдём отсюда, пойдём!

— Совсем обкурилась твоя подружка? Ты осторожнее с ней, а то подхватишь чего!

— Пойдём, пойдём, — бормочет в ухо. — Скорее.

Как скорее-то? Ноги путаются. Руками не помочь. Потому что держит. Зачем держит? Почему шепчет?

Тащит. Не нравится. Не так тащит, неправильно, нет, чтобы любить. Когда тащат любить, тащат не так.

— Ну зачем же ты пришла? Как додумалась-то?

Всё тащит. Ноги волочатся по плитам. Цепляются за ступеньки.

— Я думал, ты останешься. Я же весь интеллект забрал, сколько мог. И память. Я же всё стёр, неужели программа дала сбой? Я откопировал всё, чем являлась настоящая Гоал. Вот оно, у меня.

Хлопает по карману. Тащит. Куда?

— Ты понимаешь, что я говорю?

Тащит. Нет, не понимает. Ничегошеньки. Ни словечка.

— Это хорошо. Значит, это просто двигательные рефлексы. Вон, даже говорить не можешь. Не может… Конечно, в этом теле не осталось ничего, что могло бы мыслить и чувствовать. Я очень хорошо провёл экстракцию. Я всю ночь анализировал данные, я так бережно сохранил на картридж всё, что есть в Гоал настоящего. Затирал то, что осталось, я под утро, я так устал… Но нет, я не мог ошибиться. — Хохотнул. — Если бы я ошибся, она бы мне все мозги вышибла, как только поняла, что произошло. Слышишь?

Нет, не слышит. Ничего не слышит. Никогда больше ничего не станет слушать.

— Да не дёргайся ты. Что ты делаешь с ушами? Оставь их в покое. Вот ещё придумала… Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Всё — будет — хорошо! Ни о чём не волнуйся! Вся твоя личность в надёжном месте. — Снова хлопает себя по карману. — Если в тебе остался хоть какой-нибудь интеллект, слушай, вот что я хочу тебе сказать: я откопировал на картридж всё, что составляет твою суть. Я ведь люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной на Элизиуме. мы будем вместе жить, я научу тебя всему, что сам умею, ты тоже будешь заниматься чем-то интересным на Элизиуме. Ты же умная, я так тщательно скопировал весь твой ум! Ты разумна, ты всегда понимаешь, что и где уместно делать, о чём стоит знать остальным, а что лучше отложить до того момента, когда рядом не будет никого лишнего. Мне так с тобой хорошо, никогда и ни с кем мне так хорошо не было, никто и никогда не соглашался на… И ведь ты скромна, это всё дурное воспитание, какое ещё может быть воспитание на Депонии? Эти щипки, волосы… — никакого стыда. А я всё исправлю, ты будешь такая, какая надо, ты будешь настоящая. Я ведь так аккуратно, так тщательно и бережно скопировал твою милую, добрую натуру, и твоё умение прощать, и прислушиваться к доводам других, и то, как ты можешь поставить себя на место другого человека, и понять его, и принять. Вот какая ты. Самая лучшая на свете. Я увезу тебя туда, где ты расцветёшь, где ты разовьёшь свою натуру. Ну что у тебя ещё?

Не вдохнуть. Больно. Ломить в груди. Перед глазами чёрные пятна. Кружится голова.

Больно, так больно.

— Я у тебя прядь срезал. Мы клонируем тебя. Ты даже ничего и не заметишь.

Больно.

— Ну хватит тебе, уже ведь почти пришли. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя тут бросил? Отцепись, сейчас руку мне оторвёшь! Я сказал, отцепись немедленно!

Отшвыривает. Удар. Щекой по шершавой плитке. Обожгло.

Получается дышать.

Клитус? Где Клитус, найти Клитуса.

— Я всегда буду с тобой нежен. Я никогда не делал тебе больно и никогда не причиню боли впредь. Я отвезу тебя на Элизиум, ты ведь так об этом мечтала!

Вой. Уши закладывает. Такой противный звук.

Ой, это же она сама и воет.

— Ну, прекрати. Ты.. Что? Брошь? Я забыл её снять. Это брошь Гоал, ты же понимаешь, да? Не шевелись, ладно? Я просто сниму её и уйду. Ну, что так смотришь? Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Рука костлявая. Дёргается, чуть не выбивает зубы. Вопль, уши чуть не лопаются. Сжать зубы. Не отпускать.

Нельзя, чтобы трогал розочку.

Моё.

Умру, не отдам.

Отбросил снова. Саднит зубы. Во рту солоно. Стекает по подбородку. Щекотно.

Проверить розочку. На месте.

Не отнял.

— Ты зверь, ты мне руку прокусила! Ты не просто не человек, ты чудовище! Мразь!

Пыхтит, голос дрожит.

— Да хоть дрочи на неё, мне-то что! Я Гоал ещё сто таких куплю!

Сплюнул. Уходит. Бормочет что-то.

Розочка вот. Тут она.

А Клитус уходит. Вот он! Сейчас не будет. Уйдёт Клитус. Совсем уйдёт.

За ним, скорее!

Ноги, глупые ноги. Ничего, встать. Фу, снова шмякнулась. Встать! По подбородку течёт, щёку печёт, коленки болят. Шмякнулась. Встать!

Клитус где?

Где Клитус?

Встать!

Не встают. Дрожат, разъезжаются. По подбородку течёт, щёку печёт, коленки болят.

Под глазами течёт. Не видно ничего, расплывается.

— Эй! Ты, да, ты. Слышь? Чо плачешь, обидел кто?

Громкий. Большой. Чёрный. Небо закрыл.

Ну и пусть. Клитуса всё равно нет. Ушёл Клитус. Куда теперь смотреть?

— Ну, ну, ты. Чо, боишься? Не боись, ты. Как тебя зовут-то?

Гоал зовут. Язык глупый, не может сказать.

А у этого, у большого, штука какая-то на голове. Шапка? Всё закрывает, только дырка для глаза есть. Для левого.

— О-а? Что ж за имя-то такое?

Гоал! Гоал, ну!

— Ну-ну, не серчай. Спокойно, ты называй, а я попробую угадать. Так и разберёмся. Но-ра?

Какая Нора?!

— Нет? До-ра?

Какая Дора?

— Нет? Ро-на?

Да какая ещё какая Рона?..

— Нет? До-на?

Больно. Не так, не резко. Тянет. Что толку слушать этого, большого? Только больно. Чем больше спрашивает, тем больнее.

— Ладно. Дона, значит? Может, Донна?

Клитуса нет. Есть хочется. Холодно. Этот, большой, всё спрашивает.

— Ну, вот и разобрались. Пойдём, Донна. Чего тут рассиживать, на холодной плите-то? Незачем совершенно. Поднимайся, пойдём.

Глупые! Ноги!

— Да ты стоять не можешь! Что у тебя с ногами? Да ты ж босиком. Кто ж босиком по городу бегает? Всё в кровь сотрёшь. А, так ты с стёрла... Ну дела. Давай, на шею подсажу. Ты живёшь-то где? Откуда такая взялась? Ну-ну, чего реветь? Умоем сейчас, накормим-напоим, оклемаешься — и расскажешь про себя. Я уж пойму как-нить. Поговорим нормально. Жисть-то и наладится. Да-а… Наладится. Куда ж деваться? 


End file.
